


Day One Hundred Sixty-Four || Make a List

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [164]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: He's not sure how she's keeping all this wedding stuff straight. But then she shows him: she's got lists!





	Day One Hundred Sixty-Four || Make a List

He never imagined something like a wedding would take so much... _ planning _ . It’s just a little ceremony and a party, right?

Wrong, apparently.

Ever since they finally agreed to tie the knot, Hinata’s been working overtime during her spare hours from the force to get everything ready. There’s flowers, food, cake, decorations, music, a venue…! Good gods, is  _ nothing _ simple?

Sasuke tries to offer his help, but...in all reality, he has no idea what he’s doing, and figures Hinata knows what she wants best. Because, in all honesty, none of the details matter to him. All he wants is to be married. The rest is superfluous...to him. But it’s important to her, and so he’ll try his best to be patient, and just...stay out of her way.

One evening, dozing at the table, he snaps awake as she sits opposite him, a pad of paper now on the surface before her. “...what’s that for?

“We need to make a list.”

“...a list?”

“Of guests! Remember? I asked you to be thinking about it a few days ago…?”

Oh...right. He...totally didn’t forget. “...I think all my picks are obvious,” he answers, trying to stall for time.

“Meaning…?”

“My family.”

“...and?”

“And...what?”

Hinata deadpans at him. “You don’t think you’re... _ forgetting _ anyone?”

“Nope.”

“Sasuke!”

The Uchiha heaves a sigh, head bowing as he runs fingers back through his untamed hair. “...the smaller we can keep it, the better, in my opinion.” He’s a private person, after all. And he’d rather keep something so intimate and important to those who he  _ also _ considers important.

“But what about your team…? I’m inviting mine!”

“You also  _ like _ your team better than I like mine.” 

Hinata devolves into a full-blown pout. “...I thought things were getting better…?” After all, they’d gone to Sakura and Naruto’s wedding last year.

“They are. And it’s slow work. You forget I’ve only been back a few years, Hinata. And what they did - the way they treated me? It’s not that quick to heal.”

Her expression falls, glancing to one side. “...I’ll...put them down as a maybe.”

“...all right.”

“Um...anyone else?”

“I really don’t  _ have _ anyone else.”

“Well...I wanted to invite Neji-nīsan’s team. He’ll probably have Tenten come, anyway.”

Sasuke groans at the thought of Rock Lee being at his wedding. “Just...keep Lee out of the sake. In fact, maybe don’t  _ have _ any sake at our wedding.”

“...you might have a p-point. Um...Ino-chan is doing the flowers, so...I thought it polite to ask her to come. And that means having her team -”

“So our entire class is going to be there?”

“You say that like it’s a horrible thing!”

“Well it’s not what I had envisioned.”

An ever so slight edge tints Hinata’s eyes, and Sasuke realizes he probably overstepped a line. “...they’re our classmates. We’ve known them since we were children! Is it really so bad to have them celebrate with us?”

“I still hardly  _ know  _ half of them,” Sasuke mutters, chin in his palm. “I didn’t really... _ socialize _ when in the Academy. I was too driven to learn to bother with it. It seemed...unnecessary. Sure, I talk to them a bit now, but...they wouldn’t be my first pick for a wedding if it was just me. That’s all.” He  _ does _ remember some things about their classmates. Most either neutral or negative. The gossip after the massacre, Ino being just as obnoxious as Sakura, most of the boys being morons with Naruto. None of them had really been what he’d call a friend.

“...I understand that,” Hinata admits. “...but this isn’t just  _ your _ wedding, Sasuke. It’s mine, too -”

“I know that -”

She cuts off his interruption with a look. “...it’s one day. You said yourself you’re not that invested in the event itself, just its outcome. So...would you  _ please _ grin and bear it? For my sake, if n-nothing else?”

Oh that’s not fair, playing the ‘for her’ card…! But...if he has any reason to go through with it...it’s her. “...all right. Just...warn them I might not be the most...friendly.”

“It’s going to be a very emotional day,” she replies lightly, writing down more names. “I’m sure they’ll be...cautious.”

_ Tch, they better be. _

Once they have everyone accounted for, it’s time for invitations. Thankfully Hinata has them made - he’s not sure he’d trust his handwriting. They’re a pretty sapphire and lilac theme, and...Sasuke will admit, they’re impressive. Printed on glossy paper with a picture he begrudgingly dressed up for they had done professionally by some guy named Sukea. He’d seemed very...familiar, but in the end Sasuke blew the thought off. They’ve got all the details: time, place...and they even get to mail back a little form saying what food they want.

“They should just be happy they get free food,” Sasuke sniffs, earning a giggle.

“Hey, they’re also going to be buying us wedding presents, so...we’ll call it even, ne?”

“...hm...fair enough.”

Of course, they don’t mail the little envelopes: Hinata insists on handing them out themselves. They do so together, earning a generally-ecstatic reaction, especially from all the women.

One reaction that admittedly surprises him...is Kakashi’s.

They find him at home, answering the door to his apartment and looking at them curiously. Handing over the invitation, Hinata bows and beams. “Kakashi-sensei, this is for you!”

“Hm…?” Opening it then and there, his brows lift in surprise. “...so, it’s finally happening, is it?”

“Like you haven’t already heard,” Sasuke retorts.

“I figured you’d get cold feet.”

“You should know well enough I don’t back down from my decisions.”

The Rokudaime, rather than rebuke with another joke, observes his prior student carefully. “...no, you don’t.”

Sasuke can’t help a hint of a frown at the unexpected reaction.

“...well, I’ll be glad to attend,” Kakashi then goes on, eyes closing as he smiles. “I suppose it would be bad taste to skip inviting the Hokage that also happened to teach you, hm?”

“For a few months at best,” Sasuke reflexively counters. It’s funny: banter with Kakashi comes so naturally.

“I think they were a very pivotal few months.”

“You still owe me a spar.”

“Ah, well...you know. Hokage duties, and all that.”

“I’m used to your excuses by now. You’d blow me off even when I was a genin.”

“I have to stay in form, you know.” Giving a cheery goodbye, he lets them on their way again.

Noticing Sasuke’s disquiet, Hinata can’t help giving him a glance. “...are you all right?”

“...yeah. Just thought it was odd how he got so quiet there for a moment.”

“Hm…” She mulls that over. “...I think...you really are surprising him.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. You’ve come a long way, Sasuke...and I think…” A moment to ponder her words. “...he’s seeing your efforts from a very...unique perspective. From what Naruto-kun has told me, Kakashi-sensei saw a lot of himself in you when you were younger. Which is why...he took it so hard when you...walked the path you did.”

...he...never considered that.

Taking his silence in stride, Hinata offers, “So...I think he’s glad to see you come back around. And maybe...get a little further than he did. He lost his best friend, and…” A pause, and then a soft giggle. “Well...I guess the odds are slim he’ll get married at this rate, ne?”

Sasuke in turn gives a breath of a scoff. “...guess you’re right.”

“So...I think you’ve just given him a lot to think about. In a good way, you’re surprising him. You’re...surprising a lot of people.”

“...I suppose you have a point.”

Hinata gives him a soft smile. “...well, we better get going, ne? We still have invitations to deliver!”

“Right behind you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Very late, very tired, so I'll be very brief lol
> 
> Just some pre-wedding fluff. Hinata is definitely a lot more excited about the actual wedding than Sasuke is. He just...doesn't really mind the details. All he cares about is getting married. Properly. The rest he'll grin and bear for her sake. Like having his teammates attend.
> 
> You'll live, Sasuke - I promise x3
> 
> Anyway, that's all for tonight~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
